1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a method and/or apparatus for matching stereo images. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a method of matching stereo images based on a geometric structure of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sight is one of the senses a human uses to obtain information on an environment. By their eyes, a human may recognize a position of an object, for example, the relative remoteness or nearness of the object. In more detail, visual information obtained through the eyes may be synthesized into a single piece of distance information.
A stereo camera system may be used as a mechanism to implement such a visual structure. The stereo camera system may perform stereo matching or stereo image matching with respect to images acquired using two cameras. In the stereo matching process, the stereo camera system may generate disparity maps based on a disparity between the two cameras.